thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of The Mother
Book of The Mother '''(also known as '''Book of Knowledge) is the blog portion of the Arknverse series ''Forbidden Knowledge''. It is part of the Arknthology and Mayhem Compendium storylines. Synopsis Through her hidden journal, Lahabrea, a member of the Arkn Choir, recalls her personal experiences as a muse. She provide a firsthand account of her induction as High Muse, her secret lessons with Raziel and King Uriel, her first visit to Earth, and finally learning the secret history of The Paradisium and her true identity. Summary Lahabrea, a young female Arkn of the Choir, is being inducted as High Muse. As she and the clergy await the arrival of Zophiel, the Intoner (the sole being who can commune directly with the Gods), Lahabrea is reminded that on this day, she is to become a true servant of the Gods, becoming one with them. The momentary flapping of wings announces the arrival of Raphael and Ellpagg, who are acting as guards for the ceremony; they are joined by an Arkn in magnificent golden armor, whom Lahabrea doesn't recognize. As the ceremony commences, Lahabrea is overwhelmed by light and whispering voices, and suddenly loses consciousness. She is awakened by the voices of the soldiers and Zophiel. Zophiel informs her that in the midst of the ceremony, she manifested Light Magic: an extremely rare form of magic that is normally attributed to the Dekn. Lahabrea is horrified by this news, but Zophiel reassuringly states that the gods choose to bless their servants through many different gifts. -TBA- Continuity * Takes place shortly before ''The Knight Shift''.'' * After the final chapter, Ambriel flees to Earth, where she hides out as human for two years (until the events of the series' vlog). * The journal containing the content seen here is apparently found by Ellpagg in Ambriel's private chamber after her departure. It is through this (and The Carver) that Ellpagg learns of Ambriel's true nature. Appearances Individuals * Lahabrea/Ambriel * Zophiel * Raphael * Ellpagg * Uriel * Japhet * Raziel * Zekiel * Cele'Ra'Cria ''(mentioned only) * Azrael Michaelis Winter * Malek (mentioned only) * Phobos * Citrine * Jos'sephine (mentioned only) * Nath'haniel (mentioned only) * Viic'tor (mentioned only) * Gilgamesh (mentioned only) Species * Arkn ** Arknangels * Dekn * Hethe * Humans Locations * Paradisium ** The royal palace * Elysia * Earth Alliances * The Arkn Choir * The Magick College (mentioned only) * The Arkn Council (mentioned only) Behind the Scenes Goofs and Continuity Errors * Throughout the blog, Paradisium is portrayed as if it were the capital of the Arkn empire (the royal palace is located there, the most important religious institutions and festivities are held there, etc). The Arkn capital is actually in The Golden City (Elysia). * In Chapter 1, Ambriel states that Ellpagg is one of the finest Arkn warriors, with a kill count to rival Raphael's. This contradicts what is revealed about Ellpagg's character elsewhere (i.e. that he's unsure of himself on the battlefield), and even within the blog itself (later chapters depicts him as hotheaded, impulsive, and not the best warrior). * In Chapter 7, Azrael tells Ambriel that he is "an Arkn fused with a human", and that their thoughts and emotions are one. In season 3 of Michael's Camera, however, Azrael reveals that he is unwillingly bound to Xerex Storn (an Arkn-Dekn hybrid), who fights him every step of the way. * During his visit to the Paradisium, Azrael also wears a full suit of armor. This makes little sense, as Azrael isn't a knight (officially), and he doesn't wear a full suit of armor any other time he appears (save for The Battle of the Arknza). * In Chapter 9, Raziel tells Ambriel that the overthrow of Paradisium's original power structure was orchestrated by the nouveau riche, who were worried about losing their status. However, it's later revealed that The Carver and Gilgamesh collaborated to start the Inquisition by framing the magi for treason and heresy (starting with Raziel and his family) . * In Chapter 10, Uriel tells Ambriel that the nouveau riche arranged for Gilgamesh and his Seraphim to be arrested at a "victory banquet" (celebrating their victory over a band of traveling Dekn on Earth) and placed under "house arrest". All of this completely contradicts the actual history of the Paradisium as it's revealed in Arknthology Stories. (However, it does reflect the fake history concocted by Delphar after the fall of Gilgamesh.) Category:The Arknverse Category:Written Works Category:Blogs Category:Arknthology Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:Written Works (The Arknverse) Category:Forbidden Knowledge